In recent years, physical quantity detection devices for detecting physical quantities have been used in a variety of applications. As such physical quantity detection devices, ones that are equipped with a magnetic sensor device capable of detecting external magnetic fields are known, and from the magnetic sensor device, a signal corresponding to the external magnetic field is output.
As the magnetic sensor device, a magnetic sensor package which has a magnetic sensor chip including a magnetic sensor element that detects the detected magnetic field, and a sealing body for integrally sealing the sensor chip is used. As the magnetic sensor element included in the magnetic sensor chip, magnetoresistive effect elements (AMR elements, GMR elements, TMR elements and the like), the resistance of which changes in accordance with the external magnetic field, and Hall elements that use the so-called Hall effect, and the like, have been known.
Physical quantity detection devices are, for example, installed in electronic equipment such as mobile phones. In this kind of electronic equipment, there are magnetic influences caused by various interfering magnetic fields, and to improve noise resistance to these interfering magnetic fields, a magnetic sensor package having a magnetic shield has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1 and 2). In addition, in a magnetic sensor device in which an electronic compass or the like that detects geomagnetism with a weak magnetic field intensity is used to detect the geomagnetism having weak magnetic field intensity with high precision, a magnetic yoke is provided, and the magnetic field to be detected is focused on the magnetic sensor chip (magnetic sensor element) by the magnetic yoke.